Chocolates
by TheWhalishLeek
Summary: Chapter 1:Oh god, Valentine's Day. As always, Ichigo has received too many chocolates.  Chapter 2: White Day. IchiRuki  Ones
1. Valentine's

**Right, since I missed out on the huge wave of IchiRuki fics after Chapter 423 and I missed X'mas fics I'm definitely going to force myself to write something for Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach as Tite Kubo would not be sad enough to write Fan fictions of his own creation.**

Ichigo twitched with the laughter of Renji and the chuckling of Toushiro serving as his background noise. The orange-haired teen's desk was literally overflowing with chocolates. He brushed a couple of boxes off his chair and sat at his desk. Unfortunately, this happened to Ichigo every year and he always came to school prepared for Valentine's Day. He had brought two baskets to school with him today and he searched through the chocolate. Tanaka-san? Into the basket, Ishiyama's chocolate? Into the basket again.

He had filled up both baskets but was still only half-way into getting rid of the chocolates. He poked Renji who sat in front of him,

"Oi, can you return these chocolates to the ones who sent it to me?"

"No, do it yourself."

"There's still 20 minutes until Homeroom. Just give them back."

"Why don't you just keep the chocolates?"

"I don't want to have to repay dozens of girls on White Day. Come on, please?"

Renji gave no reaction and Ichigo sighed, "I'll pay you."

"How much?"

Ichigo gave the other basket to Toushiro. He continued looking through the chocolates and frowned when he discovered Orihime's third box of chocolates that she gave him. He looked up from another box of chocolates to see Renji forcing the classroom door shut. Ichigo could see a crowd of girls on the other side of the door, all outraged at Renji. Ichigo walked over to grab the basket before returning to his desk. He dumped another load of chocolates in the basket and returned the basket to Renji. Ichigo opened the door and pushed Renji out of the classroom before shutting the door and locking it.

"Oi!" Ichigo rushed towards the windows where he saw Toushiro climbing up huge pipe holding the basket in his teeth. Ichigo opened the window to let Toushiro into the classroom before refilling his basket and sending him back out the window. Ichigo shut the window to silence Toushiro's complaints. He looked proudly at his desk which was free of any chocolates. He checked his watch, amazing he took care of the chocolates in 25 minutes which beat his previous record of 30 minutes.

Ichigo stayed in his classroom for the rest of the school day to decrease the risk of getting attacked by mobs of obsessive girls. Ichigo was relieved when he heard the bell ring for the end of the last period of the day. He slumped on his desk and stared out of the window. Ten minutes later the room was almost empty other than Ichigo and the short girl who approached his desk, dropping a box of chocolates on his desk before sitting in Renji's seat, facing Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head from the window to look at Rukia.

"Bastard, you didn't help me."

"Why should I?"

"If you'd let me announce that we're a couple, I wouldn't have to deal with this crap every year."

"Would you rather have mobs of fan girls or be torn apart by Byakuya?"

"You have a point." Ichigo opened the box a popped a chocolate into his mouth, "It's good, but do I only get this for Valentine's?"

Rukia frowned, "Fine, you can sneak into my house tonight, but it's not my fault if Byakuya catches you."

Ichigo gave her one of his rare grins, "How about changing 'tonight' to 'now'?"

**I believe that I have just written my second Bleach story. I might write another one-shot for White Day.**


	2. White Day

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia looked at her mobile, reading the text that Ichigo sent her at 4:00. 4:00 a.m.? What the hell was he doing at 4 in the morning? Rukia scrolled down to read the text.

_Leave your home earlier than usual._

Rukia frowned, she really didn't know what to expect from Ichigo on White Day. She sighed and grabbed her bag. She walked towards her front door and as she opened it, she heard a light _thunk. _Odd. She shut the door to reveal that her door just knocked back a piece of chocolate, white chocolate. Behind that piece was another piece, a different brand in fact. And behind that one was yet another one and so on. The trail of chocolates went down a path into an alleyway. Rukia picked up the chocolates as she walked down the path and turned to her right to head down the alleyway. She stopped at the sight of the gently snoring orange-haired teenager. Ichigo was wearing a pair of white rabbit ears on his head. Rukia smiled and sat down next to him. She unwrapped one of the Hersheys chocolates and stuffed it in his mouth. Ichigo nearly choked and was beating his chest. Ichigo glared at the midget and coughed. Rukia unwrapped another chocolate and popped it into her mouth, "Idiot, you know I don't like Maltesers."


End file.
